brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Millicent's Life Story
Authors * PandaPrincess7 Introduction So, this story originated in my brain 2 seconds ago, and I knew I had to write it down before I forgot. This story is a mashup of Once Upon a Time and my RP: The Mystery in Millicent Manor. Original Ouat characters and TMIMM characters will appear. This is just a prequel to The Mystery in Millicent Manor. Note: There will be confusing family dynamics, plot line and other things If you're confused, just ask me! I'll be happy to clarify what I can. Description On the outside, Serena seems content with her life, she does have to her finger on every button of her daughter’s lives, but overall lives her life to the fullest. So what happened in her past that makes her so reckless and controlling like she is in the present day? Between a fiery custody battle between her parents and other paternal figures and her grandmother, losing her favorite aunt and social and school stresses, this is how everything from her past, shaped her into the person she is today. Hope y'all enjoy this story! ~Panda This story will switch points of view every now and then. Screenshot_2019-09-04 Image OUAT - Cora Regina Book of Spells replica I made by paulmacgek on .png|Cover (I'm sorry I keep chaging it, I'm just SO indecisive. THIS IS THE LAST TIME!) Chapter 1 August 11th, 1967; The Enchanted Forest..... It was a clear and sunny day today. This was rare because The Forest was usually cloudy or had fog all around that hovered above your head. But today, my siblings and I considered it a good day to run around and play outside. I love the outdoors! All the bugs we could discover, all the trees we could climb, all the mud we could play in! Heaven on Earth. But, as the twelve-year-old heiress to the throne, I can no longer participate in activities with my siblings, the reason is: Since this is my last year before I am technically an adolescent, I need to learn how to mature not only physically, but mentally as well, which I think is lame. Let me be a child until I turn sixteen! Then, give me the crown and kingdom at eighteen and bam! ............................ "Serena, darling, have you been practicing your Italian?" Mother asked me. "Yes.." I groaned back. In my short twelve years, I had mastered five languages: English, German, Latin, Italian and French, which I thought was mumbo jumbo. "Principessa, dì qualcosa." Grandpa told me as I rolled my eyes. I looked long and hard at Jolie, who was sitting next to me. Her blue eyes gave the 'Go ahead! Don't disappoint Mother and Father' look. "Penso che sia stupido! Perché non posso giocare fuori come un bambino tipico? Ho ancora dodici anni!" I shouted. Mother was not pleased, so she shouted in French: "Serena! C’est un privilège, peu d’enfants du royaume reçoivent une éducation aussi belle que la vôtre." I was boiling with anger by this point, so I just smacked the table, or so I thought... I slammed my right hand on the antique walnut table, and that was enough to set it on fire! Mother, Father, Grandpa, Aunt Zelena, Aunt Snow, Aunt Anita, Ruby, Dorothy, Emma, Tiffany, Caroline, Roland, Henry and Jolie rushed to the opposite end of the room. All the adults wrapped their arms around my siblings or cousins. "Serena." Mother eventually said. "This isn't happening!" Her chocolate eyes were wide as she hugged Caroline and moved closer to Dad. I stared down at my hands and thought, What have I done? and raced out of the room ............................ I lay in bed, looking out at the night sky, wishing I could break free from this prison of my own making. I picked up Francine, my doll I got from Aunt Evangeline and stroked her face. "What did I do Francine? What did I do to deserve this life?" I asked, but her smiling porcelain face stayed silent and didn't answer. I heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” Mother, Father, and Grandpa came into the room, sat on my bed and hugged me. ”Why did it happen?“ I asked. “Why me and not Jolie?” “Sweetie,“ Mother started. “I always knew when this would happen. When we first found out that we were carrying you and Jolie, we knew whoever was born first would inherit the magic. Henry has the Author’s pen and he’s two years younger than you are!” “Yeah, but Henry’s thing is more manageable. Besides, he doesn’t have a realm as his inheritance!“ I responded. “We know.“ Grandpa replied. “We have sent a telegram for Maleficent. She will be here in the morning. and she may be able to help.” “When does the eldest child’s magic usually start coming in?” I asked. “Between the ages of thirteen and sixteen.” Mother replied. “Like you, I was ahead in that game and got my magic when I was eleven, so it’s not just you. Go to bed now, it’s getting late, we’ll talk about it in the morning.” “Okay, goodnight.” “Night Principessa,” Grandpa told me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. ”Goodnight.” I responded. Laying there, I stared out to the night sky, wondering what was out there and when this problem would be fixed. Chapter 2 August 12th, 1967; The Enchanted Forest..... It's been nearly a day since my outburst and to be honest, I have no idea how or why it happened. Mother thinks it's because I'm growing up and entering the stage of adolescence settling upon me. Father and Grandpa don't think that's it, they think the reason is that Grandma Cora, Mother, Aunt Zelena, Aunt Anita, and Aunt Evangeline all had magic, so it was just plain logic and genetics that I had magic myself. I think that they are wrong, but male logic makes no sense to me, so I don't know. Later today, a woman named Maleficent is coming to see me and according to Mother, she might be able to help. I've heard and read about Maleficent before, she is Mom's best friend and they could be sisters, but are not. Maleficent has a daughter named Lilith, or Lily, who is a couple of months younger than me. I've meet Maleficent before, but this is when I was young, so I barely remember her. Henry remembers her as 'A big scary lady with horns and a large staff'. Well, last time Maleficent visited, Jolie and I were eight, Henry was six and Ro and Carolee were four. So, I can see why a six-year-old would find a woman with horns and a staff frighting, but we've all grown up and we aren't scared of those stupid things anymore. But I hope that she won't electrocute me with that staff...' '''............................ I was sitting in the parlor, waiting for this supposed 'miracle worker'. Dressed in my best ruby red ballgown and black mini-heels, I sat next to Grandpa. I twiddled with my thumbs and smoothed out the tulle of the skirt of the dress while my palms were sweating. A cloud of black smoke appeared the next second. We shielded our faces as the smoke cloud was pretty large. I expected to see a woman wearing all black with horns and staff, but what I saw was different. She was still carrying the giant staff, but her dress was a soft light gray and she had an open black cloak for protection against the Misthaven wind. Her horns were not there, as her pale blonde hair was down and styled with simple waves. To me, this look made her seem more... approachable. My parents stood up to greet her as she walked closer to us. "Regina. Robin." She bowed to my mother and father. "How have you been?" She asked. "Well, thank you very much for asking Mal." Mother replied. "I'm surprised you could come on such short notice!" "Anything for the woman who's saved me from multiple near-death experiences." She said, hugging Mother. "So what the problem?" "It's not really a problem. You see, my eldest daughter is going through... that stage of her life." Mother explained. "WAIT!" She yelled. "Don't you have twins?" "Yes. But the younger twin is entertaining the other siblings. I actually have another set of twins, but they're the youngest and blah, blah. My eldest child Serena has the same problem you had when someone would make you mad and you would slam a surface really hard, it would light on fire." Maleficent nodded her head and asked: "Where is she?" Mother gestured to where Grandpa and I were sitting and our guest's face light up when she stared at me. "Regina... she looks exactly like you." The sorceress said, dead serious. "I know. It's creepy. Jolie is the near-identical twin. If the two didn't have subtle physical differences, I have no idea how Robin and I would tell them apart." "Well, they've basically won the genetic lottery." Her gaze went from down to the floor and onto my face. She stared into my emerald green eyes for the longest time. "Mal. Mal. Mal. MALEFICENT!" Mother screamed. Mal's gaze pulled away from mine. "What has gotten into you?" My mother asked. "EYES. How that happen?" "Oh, yeah. I have the recessive blue gene and Robin's sister Evangeline has green eyes too, so he carries the green gene. Jolie got the blue eyes and Serena was left with those peepers." "Just wow. I have never seen eyes of her color. Ever." "Blah. Blah. Blah. Fix our daughter!" Father screamed. "Right. I'm going to need to be alone with Serena. Just to get to know her. I'll bring her back and we'll assess the other situation." Mother hesitantly nodded in agreement as she, Father and Grandpa walked away. ............................ "So... what do you do for free time," Mal asked me as we walked in the garden. By now, I had changed into another red dress, but this one was more fitted and easier to move in. "I like to ride horses," I replied. "Jumping, dressage, everything." "You are just like Regina!" Mal exclaimed. "She loved to ride horses. I think she still does, right?" "She still rides horses," I confirmed. "I also enjoy singing. I can also play the piano, flute, and acoustic guitar. Music has always been important to me." "Can you play/sing something?" She asked, sitting down on a rock. "Sure. I'm learning Panis Angelicus on the piano and with vocals." "Can you sing some of it? Like a few verses?" "I'll try." "Panis angelicus Fit panis hominum Dat panis coelicus Figuris terminum O res mirabilis Manducat dominum" "Wow." Mal looked up at me wide-eyed. "That's a difficult song to sing, especially for a young girl. Do you know Latin?" "Yes. I also know French, Italian, German and obviously English." "You have so much talent in this little body of yours. Never let it go to waste." Mal told me. "I won't." "Should we start on the magic now?" "Yeah, probably should." ............................ "Okay, Serena, we're going to purposefully make you mad, so Mal can see what's up," Grandpa told me. "Okay... that makes no sense... but I'll just roll with it!" Mother and father started 'fighting' and Grandpa tried to break them up. My anger started boiling up. Then, Grandpa started speaking to me in Latin to quiz me and that was what pushed me over the edge. I stood up, slammed my hands against the old wooden table and it caught on fire, like last night. But, it wasn't the only thing that caught on fire. As I stood up and spread my hands out, fire came from the walls and the ceiling. After the fire died down, I turned to Mother, Father, Maleficent, and Grandpa, who were looking at me with wide eyes. "Pack up," Mal instructed. "We leave tomorrow at dawn." "What? Where are we going?" Mother asked. "Regina, Robin, Serena. You, me. Dark Castle." August 15th, 1967; En route to the Dark Castle (home of Rumplestiltskin) "How much longer?" I asked, crossing my arms. "About 2 more miles." Mother replied. We had been en route to the Dark Castle for the past 3 days and nights. Maleficent had said that there was this guy, his name was Rumplestiltskin who might be able to help with my condition. Mother decided to leave Jolie, Henry and the younger twins with Grandpa and Father while we traveled. "Regina, are you sure you want to go through this procedure?" "Daddy, I am one-hundred percent sure! Serena needs this." "Okay. I trust that you'll make the right decisions for your Wild Angel." "Thanks, Daddy, we'll be on our way!" ........................... "Don't go, Mama!" Roland whined as she picked him up to hug him. "I'll never leave you." She said, putting my eight-year-old brother back on the ground. "But Siren needs help with her magic." He nodded. I bent down to pick up my brother. "Be just as mischievous while I'm gone as you are in everyday life." He nodded and started giggling when I blew a raspberry against his round, smooth cheek. When I put him back down on the ground, he gave me the widest smile that showed off his adorable dimples, which he got from Dad. We moved to Caroline and Henry next. Henry just said: 'Love you, miss you and don't blow anything up!' As if! When we moved onto Caroline, she just started bawling! Poor thing, I felt so bad... "WHY ARE YOU GOING?" She bawled and clung to Mother's skirt. "DON'T GO!!!!!" While Mom was dealing with that, I moved to Jolie as quickly as possible. "Make sure nothing explodes," I told my sister as I hugged her. "Love you. Make sure Roland doesn't eat all the cookies." "Got it. Love you!" "Make sure Caroline doesn't wreck our room. Get Henry out of the library sometimes!" "Serena," Jolie replied. "I've got this. I'll also make sure that Grandpa and Father don't blow up the palace." "Good girl." "We're here.." Mother announced, breaking my thoughts. "The Dark Castle." I''nside the Dark Castle....' "Rumplestiltskin." Mother called. "Rumplestiltskin!" "You called, Dearie?" A Scottish voice behind me asked. "I assume you brought her." "She's right in front of you," Maleficent told him. I turned around to see a man wearing all leather that looked like the skin of a crocodile. His skin also looked like a crocodile, seriously, did the dude NOT shower? His hair reached to his shoulders and also looked like it hadn't been washed in centuries. "Hello, Dearie." He bent down to my level and put on of his scaly hands on my face. "So this is the next one?" "We think so. With the help of Merlin and Mal, we have been monitoring Serena for the last five years. Just about a week an ago, her first outburst came." Mother explained. Monitoring? What did that mean? I had heard of security cameras in the Land Without Magic, but not here. "What do you mean?" I asked my mother. "Shush." She said harshly. "Don't talk." I was shocked, she hadn't ever spoken to me like this. It was strange. "I have anticipated this for years," Rumple replied. "Okay." Mother nodded. "How are we going to handle this?" "We need to send her to this academy I've heard of, I'm friends with the headmistress." "What's her name and what is the academy's name?" "It's called The Academy of Magical Arts, I think she would thrive there. The headmistress' name is Morgana. She will be Serena's one and only teacher." "Okay... I'll have a chat with Rob about this, but we'll consider this. Thank you, Rumple." "You're welcome, Dearie." Chapter 3 '''August 30th, 1967; En route to tour The Academy of Magical Arts (Regina's POV)... I stared out the window of our carriage, looking at the woods passing by. It had been a few nights that Robin and I had argued over Serena's well being: He wanted her to stay and be raised with her siblings. I wanted her to go to the Academy. Her magic is nothing like anyone's seen before. Maleficent, Rumple, no one. I feel so helpless, but Serena's putting on a brave face like she always does, even if no one else is. She's always been like that, the one to stare death in the eyes. ........................... "Ms. Morgana," I said, bowing to the floating woman in front of me. She had light green eyes, the skin of snow and super dark hair with slick silver streaks. "Where is she?" She asked, seriously. "Right here," Robin said, pushing our eldest daughter into the spotlight. Her green eyes fearful and her thumbs twiddling. She looked down at my daughter, 5'1" and all. Serena had always been tall for her age, which helped Robin and I tell her and Jolie apart: Jolie was 4'9". Can you tell that I was Jolie's height? "Hmmm......" The floating woman circled around her slowly, Their eyes met for a moment. "She is qualified." Morgana said sighing. "I shall start teaching her on September the first. She should move here, and board with five other girls." "Just her?" I asked. "Yes. The other girls shall board with her and are her age, but she is my only student. She is different." AN: ''' Here are the girls that Serena will bunk with at TAOMA: OCs.png|From left to right: Brice, Shyla, Emeline, Karlie and Irene Here are their mini bios: '''Brice Gilmore: A is sweet, supportive and sassy girl from the important Gilmore family (Her family discovered golden dust.) She wants to be a supermodel when she is out of the Academy. She has a lot of stress in her life, so her favorite method of coping is retail therapy. Shyla Morris: '''A '''Emeline Hill: Karlie Mahoney: Irene Bentley: Chapter 4 ''September 1st '' Category:Stories